If i fell in love with you
by Psychic-pixie-101
Summary: All human. I kinda suck at summaries so if you just read it its fine. Um, Bella and Edward meet because of Jacob Edward and him are friends but Jacob is jealous of them yada yada yada. I promise its good.


**A/N: Hi again guys! It's been a while since I uploaded a story. I had an idea in my head for some time and I finally decided to write it. So here it goes, please feel free to review and to PM me about any trouble or mistake. By the way, the day in the fic right now is Friday.**

**Disclaimer: None of these lovely and charming characters are mine.**

"Come on Bells, you should really come. You can finally meet Edward and make friends with him." Jake insisted.

"But I really don't want to go! I'm not in the mood for going to a party"

"Look, if you come you'll be in a better mood. It's gonna be great! You'll have lots of fun!"

He can be so annoying sometimes. I finally gave in and got dressed in a black dress, red belt and black heels.**(A/N: I have loads of dresses and stuff. So the dres can be iether black with red belt or red with black belt)** I got my purse and we went to Jazz's place. He was holding a party there as a flat inauguration. I should probably explain this. I had met Jazz and Em at college and well, I knew Jake since we were kids. We were all friends. Just friends. Jake had always wanted me to meet Edward; they had been friends since high school.

When we arrived at the party, I went straight to Jazz; I wanted to congratulate him on the new flat. It was amazing.

"Jazz! Hey! This place is amazing. Congratulations."

"Bella, hi! Thanks, it was really difficult to find but I did and I really like it."

Just then I saw a familiar, tiny face. A mass of spiky, black hair rushed to Jazz's side. I recognized her immediately and shrieked at the same time as she did.

"Alice!" "Bella!" was the exchange before she hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, surprised.

"I'm Jasper's girlfriend, didn't he tell you?"

I answered, " No he didn't" and turned to a dumbstruck Jasper. " Jasper Whitlock Hale why didn't you tell me Alice was your girlfriend?"

"You guys know each other?" Was his answer.

"Of course we do. I met Alice at high school, we were best friends"

"We still are." Corrected Alice.

I smiled at her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around to find myself facing Jake.

" I want you to meet Edward, come with me"

He took my hand and led me to the living room, where I looked around to see who was Edward. My eyes skimmed from a blond haired girl. _Definitely not Edward!_ An Asiatic, dark haired guy. _I don't think he's Edward…_ Finally to a bronze haired, god-like, gorgeous guy talking to the Asiatic guy. _I really wish he's Edward. Maybe he is. Please let him be Edward!_

Jake led me past the blond-haired girl to the Asiatic guy and the bronze-haired guy.

"Edward" I heard Jake say. I really wasn't paying attention; I was staring openly at the bronze-haired guy. He turned to Jake.

_Oh my God! He _is _Edward!_ Was all I could think. I was clearly affected by him and had to tear my eyes away from him, so I didn't get caught.

"Jacob, hi. How you doing man?" I heard his smooth voice say. It was like velvet.

_Velvet? Velvet?! How can a voice be compared to a material?? Get a grip, Bella!_

"Great, just great. I promised Bella here to present you guys. So, Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella." Jacob said.

"Hi" I squeaked. He responded with a chuckle and a kiss on my hand. He kissed my hand. He kissed my hand! He kissed my freakin' hand!! I was so exited. I felt different when I looked at him. I felt happy and safe. And I also felt things in my stomach. I already had feelings for this guy and we had only met like 2 minutes ago.

We talked and the conversation went like this:

Edward: So, tell me about yourself.

Me: What do you want to know?

Edward: I don't know, about yourself, like what colors do you like that kind of thing and then maybe a little about your family.

Bella: Um, well my favorite color depends on how my mood is.

Edward: And what is your mood like right know?

Me: Really bright and happy, so my favorite color right know is probably bronze or green. _Oops._

Edward: *chuckle* Because of me?

Me: Maybe. _Bold move Bella._ What is _your_ favorite color?

Edward: Alright. Um, brown. And yes, because of you.

My heart was beating really hard and fast then and I was startled when Jacob pulled me away and mumbled an excuse to Edward.

"Why did you do that Jake?" I inquired.

"Because"

"Just because? You shouldn't have Jacob." I knew he was jealous and I couldn't help but be mad. I liked Edward and was talking to him and he just had to pull me of like that. I don't think so. I went back to Edward and apologized.

"Sorry for that, he wanted to tell me something." I lied.

"Bella, I heard everything, you don't have to cover up for him. I know what he's like."

"Fine. Anyways I have to be going soon so I came back to give you something and I expect you to do the same thing."

He looked puzzled.

I sighed. "Your phone number, Edward."

"Oh" He said and gave me a crooked smile that melted my heart.

He gave me his number and I gave him mine. I said goodbye to Edward, Alice, Jasper and Jacob. Then I took a cab to the flat I shared with Rose –to find out she wasn't there – and went to my room and fell asleep.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. Let me know if you did and if you want me to continue. This chapter was written while I was listening to the fantastic Beatles play. I will update as soon as I can but with school starting (I start this Monday, which is also my mom's birthday. We start school in summer here. I also have my sister's birthday coming up so I may take a little to update.) Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Added: I wrote this between Saturday the 31 and Sunday the 1.**


End file.
